


Formal

by earthtoalley



Series: 30 Days of Writing [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wedding, Young John Winchester, Young Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoalley/pseuds/earthtoalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John was young, and charming, and sweet, and handsome to boot. But not just that, he had been Mary’s escape plan."</p>
<p>Drabble for the 30 Days of Writing meme. Prompt 13: Formal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

Mary Campbell could hardly wait. In just a few short hours, she was going to be Mary _Winchester_. She was finally going to marry the love of her life. And part of her still wasn’t sure how they’d even gotten to this point, because she had _hated_ him. She had hated his attitude and how, thanks to their tiny little town, he was _always_ there every time she turned around. She hated his hair and those plaid shirts he always wore. She hated how eagerly he had gone off to war and… Okay, maybe some of those were from _after_ the two had hit it off. And… perhaps in hindsight, it was easy to see how they had fallen in love.

John was young, and charming, and sweet, and handsome to boot. But not just that, he had been Mary’s escape plan. Back before that _Dean_ had come along and interfered – left her an orphan and almost a widow before she had even been wed – oblivious, sweet, kind John Winchester had been her ticket to a normal life. They would have bought a house, started a family, and she could have hung up the shotguns and the rock salt and _everything_. And she still could now – there was nothing she wanted more – but she would have to do it alone, without the love and support of her family.

No, that was wrong. _John_ was her family now. And hell, she nearly lost him a few times, thanks to the God awful profession she had been born into. Really, it was a miracle John hadn’t figured it out yet. But after today, all that was going to be behind her. The hunting, and the monsters, and the death, and the _pain_. And instead she was going to be happy. She was going to start a family of her own; two kids – a boy and a girl, maybe. She was _finally_ going to be _normal_.

A quiet knock on her bedroom door distracted Mary from her thoughts, and she looked up, smiling as she caught the face of her friend, Liddy Walsh. Honestly, Mary had been convinced Liddy wouldn’t want anything to do with her after everything that happened, but perhaps that was just one of the never ending surprised of friendship.

“I’ll be down in a second,” Mary said, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. She almost didn’t recognise the girl staring back at her, in her ivory gown, because she looked like a normal girl, with a normal life. A normal girl whose parents hadn’t been killed by a demon. A normal girl who hadn’t had to make a strange, vague deal with that same demon to save the life of the man she loved.

And Mary knew she should have been happy, but she couldn’t help the tears that spilled down her cheek that had Liddy rushing to her side and trying to comfort her. But, half an hour and a new coat of powder later, Mary was ready to make her way to the church. She had asked her uncle to give her away in her father’s stead, but it wasn’t the same. She rode to the church with Liddy, instead.

And she wasn’t expecting anything fancy when they got there. After it all, she and John had relatively little family between them, so they had agreed on a quiet ceremony, just their close friends and the sparse family members they had left. She caught sight of a few of John’s old Marine buddies, all dressed to the nines in their uniforms, medals pinned to their chests.

Those same tears from before threatened to burst forth again as she peeked in through the church doors, seeing all their friends and family sat waiting. Seeing John waiting for her at the altar, dressed in the best suit they could afford. Everything was so perfect. So _normal_.

“Are you ready?” Liddy smiled, handing Mary her bouquet – which she’d been holding onto for safety’s sake – and earning a nod in response. “You look amazing.”

And then everything was set into motion. It was finally happening. Liddy was in front of her, her own smaller bouquet in her hands, and her uncle was beside her, kissing her cheek and hooking her arm in his. Liddy Walsh walked in ahead of her, and she heard the music start. But the bellowing organ music wasn’t what was playing in her head. No, in her head was ‘I Got You, Babe’ by Sonny & Cher. Boy, did John love Sonny & Cher, and the two of them had danced to that song more times than she cared to remember. It was almost like _their_ song.

A smile worked its way onto her lips as she made her way down the aisle, and she could see John fidgeting, fighting the urge to turn around and look at her, which, honestly, only made her smile more. Her uncle kissed her cheek again as they reached the altar, before handing her over to John.

And John? He smiled – because he always smiled around Mary – and he froze in some mix of shock and honour and the overwhelming desire to just kiss her because… “Mary, you look… beautiful.”


End file.
